halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firespray-class Light Cruiser
Size vs Firepower While in the Halo universe, we have not encountered cruisers this small, cruisers are not necessarily defined by size, but rather by firepower. Having read through the article, it is currently not in violation to canon, and thus, I have removed the NCF tags. I do, however, implore the author to run the whole thing through spell check, as probalm is something an ancient Egyptian might be, whereas problem is a difficulty one must overcome. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:23, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Stuff Invisible Hand?? Everybodies getting so original (In other words, come up with something new, who do you think you are??).--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:19, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Canon Friendliness Here are the reasons: #This thing is 30 metres smaller than a UNSC frigate, yet it boasts more firepower than a covenant frigate. #This thing has a larger compliment than a Halcyon-class cruiser. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) he just made it smaller.... Spartan 501 04:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, this thing is now 60 metres smaller than a UNSC frigate, yet it boasts massive firepower. Even if you say it is a "light-cruiser", there are still the physical limitations known to us as reality. What you have here, is me giving a modern-day Halifax-class anti-torpedo frigate some new guns, making it slightly smaller, then calling it a light-cruiser. Is that possible? no. Even if it was a light cruiser, it must still be at least 1.2 kilometres long. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:06, 12 December 2007 (UTC) For the last time people Halopedia specifially states that their are different classess of cruisers and look at the Covenant Light Cruiser WHICH IS ONLY 300 METERS LONG, but appears to be pretty well-armed considering the Covenant do not appear to have anything smaller then then Pulse Lasers when it comes to capital ship weapons and no tiny point defense lasers designed to take out missiles, which are only assumed to be mounted on Covvie ships, do not count as capital ship weapons . And 4 Pulse Laser cannons and 16 Archer missile launchers is not a massive armament, since the UNSC Frigates have 30-32 pods or racks holding 100 somthing missiles, and my Firespray only has 16. Also Archer missiles, while powerful, are weak if anything when compared to Plasma Torpedos so I would need to have like 30+ on this ship in order for it to be called overkill, 16 pods could fire barely the amount that a Frigate could, which means the Firespray acturally has less firepower then a Frigate in terms of missiles. And the Covenant Frigate has at least 5-6 pulse lasers considering it is 1000 meters long. The "three" estimate that Halopedia gives you is way to low considering the ships size. And pulse lasers are said to be huge if I remember right but not so huge that they can only be mounted on the biggest ships, so the estimate on Halopedia should be more like 5 or more considering the Covenant Frigate is 1000 meters long. First off, Halopedia is not always right. The smallest ship to receive the cruiser classification was the Halcyon-Class Cruiser which was 1.17 kilometres long. A "light-cruiser" is simply a small cruiser, but not so small to the point that it is smaller then a frigate. Please read information about ships, and make sure the facts are true before you decide to make an arguement about one's size and armament. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) On Halopedia you can't trust the sizing information for any vehicles from the books, par the Reverance and the Frigate, those are (badly) estimated. Also a UNSC Light Cruiser would be between 600-1000 meters. --Ajax 013 21:46, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Really? I thought the Halcyon-Class was the smallest to be given the cruiser classification (As per Dr. Halsley in FoR). Anyways, my main argument is still there. This thing is 400 metres, 60 smaller then a frigate. That would make it waaaay too small to be a cruiser. 1km would be a good size for a light cruiser. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:55, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Their it is 600m long now satisfied people? Oh no wait I see some one still bitching endlessly, even when I downscale whatever it is, about everything I make for some dumb reason at some time in the future! User:ShadowedSpider 12:59 December 14, 2007 It is still a tad big in ratio of size in the ship to number of fighters and other single ships it holds. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:02, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Spartan-GO23 I remind you that a UNSC Frigate carries 16+ Pelicans, which are pretty big, but is only 478m long. My Firefly-class Gunships are smaller then a Pelican and the Firespray-class is even bigger then a UNSC Frigate so if anything it could carry a even bigger complement. Also you must be thinking of Longswords, which are huge and yet a UNSC Frigate carries at least one squadron of them. My Blade-class Starfighters are only 9.2 meters long so perhaps even two squadrons could be carried onboard a Firespray-class Light Cruiser. Also Cruisers in the UNSC Navy are not only "The most powerful warships ever built by Human hands" but they also carry a large amount of troops, vehicals, dropships, fighters, and cargo. User:ShadowedSpider 2:58 December 15, 2007 Keep in mind that the PoA had a tiny complement, crusiers are ment for destroying stuff, the Marine complement is for defensive purposes and landing support. Most complements are held by carriers and troop transports. --Ajax 013 20:45, 15 December 2007 (UTC) The Halcyon-class Cruisers where only put into service for a few years and only used during the Human-Covenant War because the UNSC Fleet was spred thin and loseing dozens of ships every day. If not for that the Halcyon-class would have remaind in storage since they are so weak when compared to modren ships in the fleet unless they are given expensive ugrades, like the Autumn. I'm comparing the armement, complement, and other stuff to the Marathon-class Cruisers which should be the way you compare how much a cruiser can carry and how much armament it can carry since the Marathon-class is the actural cruisers used by the UNSC Navy, not the older and, acording to FoR, ineffective when compared to the ships used in the 2500's. So when trying to calculate how a cruiser should be armed and so on we should not use the PoA or Halcyon-class, which would probally be akin to a Light Cruiser anyway, we need to compare cruisers to the Marathon-class and then downscale or upscale them acording to their size. Your cruiser is 600 metres. A Marathon-Class is 3 km. Comparing the two, would be like comparing a dog to a tiger. You must compare to a Halcyon-Class, as they were the smallest ships ever to receive the cruiser designation. The Halcyon-class was built in 2509, which is indeed part of the 2500s. If you would just listen, instead of arguing your points futilely, just fix them so that they are no longer god-modded and fit in the section of life known as being realistic. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) The Marathon is only marginly bigger than the halcyon.... anyway, the PoA, post updgrades, was infact, horrendously over gunned, with massive amount of Archer Pods, extra large ones at that, utilising hidden spaces in the ship's hull to place them. Since the only two ships we know the full armament are the PoA and the Frigate, use those. --Ajax 013 19:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC)